Warriors Lemonclan
by arcticcloak
Summary: 100% lemon Request Status: OPEN through PM. Enjoy. Enjoys: cum, impregnation, and gang bangs. Will NOT do scat, will do only limited gore. (Of course I will notify you beforehand).
1. Ferncloud x Dustpelt

I didn't know I would fall in love with him, and I don't think many of the other clan cats realized what was happening either. Just me, Dustpelt's dick, and my ever-pregnant belly.

"What are you doing Fernpaw?" Dustpelt asked as he padded into the entrance of the empty apprentice's den. Ashpaw had already gone out with Sandstorm on a midnight patrol.

He slinked into the cave to where Fernpaw was previously napping, just finishing her share after hunting for the fresh kill pile. She looked up to him, confusion wavering over her dapple silver face.

"You know what I want" he whispered to the confused she-cat, approaching her slowly. "It's soon you will be made a warrior, and I was to christen you first" her purred, leaning over her. She wanted to run but wasn't quite sure what was going on.

"I'm going to make you so full, you'll populate the whole clan" he mewed, beginning to grasp her down as she finally began to attempt to struggle free. She hissed, flattening her ears as suddenly, a warm throbbing rod began to rub itself slowly against her core. She let out a sigh. It was difficult to focus on her fear when a newfound sense of pleasure rippled through her lower area, her pussy beginning to drip.

"Oh, you like that?" Dustpelt smiled, beginning to shove his ever-growing member into her, moaning as she let out an exasperated sigh. This new feeling felt so good.

"It's doesn't stop there" he mewed, biting her scruff and shoving himself repeatedly inside her. Her warm virgin pussy tightened around his dick, Dustpelt had to put in copious amount of efforts to not blow his load. Wait, he realized, he could. And keep cumming inside her.

Suddenly a warm sensation throbbed through Ferncloud as Dustpelt let out a sigh. Was it over? No, she realized, as he continued to push in and out of her, his cum dripping onto the nests ground.

"I'm going to impregnate you" he whispered into her ear "In fact, I never want you to walk this clan without your belly full of kits" he purred continuing to push inside of her, blowing another loud. She couldn't help but moan in pleasure. Maybe she would like this feeling? Isn't it a clan cat's duty to bring new kits? With excited realization at her new fate, she moaned loudly exploding fountains of hot cum across Dustpelt's throbbing massive dick. She smiled as he pulled out of her, flicking his tail on her nose.

"I would ask you to be" he began, licking her cheek. "But I've already claimed you as my mate. You'll be expecting kits soon" he winked and walked out.

Ferncloud lay soaked and confused, hot amounts of liquid still dripping from her freshly fucked pussy. She smiled and thought to herself "I think I'm going to like this new duty"

Taking requests! I have no limits :-)


	2. Leafpool x Clan

Unedited, will go through.

Request.

If you do not like violence, rape, or gang bangs please do not read this story. 21+ please

"Leafpool" Firestar started, his bright green eyes flashing cruel sparks of disappointment. In the darkness of the leaders den, his pelt still glowed its unique fiery flame. She dropped her soft brown ears, flattening them submissively. It had been less than a moon since Leafpool's secret was announced, and a perpetuating sense of anxiety had overcome her from day one, like midnight vultures encircling her decaying mentality. Her sanity had been stricken, with little understanding of her current life as a clan cat, and it was impossible for her to mosey back into the day-to-day life as a medicine cat. She felt useless. Any punishment would be deserving. Though she was scared, ever since her secret rippled through the clan like wildfire, she was nothing more than a sack of fur.

Fear began to swell in her throat, making it difficult to swallow.

 _What possibly could my punishment be?_ she thought to herself, fighting the tears starting to brim in her amber eyes. She looked around the den and noticed that Sandstorm was not present, she must had gone on the evening patrol. In fact, she hadn't seen many queens arounds.

"Jayfeather, Lionblaze" Firestar called as her two children slinked out from the shadows of the den, snide grins painted across their faces. Softly, Firestar padded towards them and picked up a kittypet collar. Confusion crossed Leafpool's delicate face.

"You know what to do" he mumbled, flinging the light pink collar to his counterparts, it's pathetic silver bell tinkling. "You broke the code" he hissed, a slight smile starting to spread across his ginger lips. As she began to question the circumstances, a forceful blow cuffed her side. Suddenly, everything went black.

 _Where…where am I?_ Leafpool thought to herself, blinking her eyes open slowly. As she tried to rise, a sudden pull lurched herself back to the ground. She broke into a series of coughs. Hazy from the blackout, she tried to focus and could see the glimmer of a silver bell, the kittypet collar was strapped tightly around her neck. She struggled to turn around, only to see she was tied to a post in the middle of the clan's clearing. Total embarrassment flushed over her body. She was a kitty pet, on display for everyone to see. Was this her punishment? It had to have been. Her cheeks grew hot as the shame dripped over her struggling heated body. All this because she had fallen in love with a Windclan cat. Was this the punishment for betraying the code?

"That's not all" Firestar called, she fixated her gaze on his fiery orange body. Something else was visible too though. She gazed lower, only to see his penis growing a large heated erection, it's pink barbed tip bouncing as blood rushed to it's head. Small amounts of precum trickled down it's throbbing staff. But, he was her father. She shook her head in dismay, ashamed not only for the kittypet collar, but the way her pussy was starting to moisten as the sight of his member.

"Because of your disloyalty" he called. She looked around and saw that every clan member had gathered around. Even elders and kits! But wait, they were all….toms.

"You are going to prove your loyalty to us Leafpool, by sacrificing your body as a tool to your fellow clan mates"

Leafpool lay, her mouth gapping in complete and utter exasperation. She had mated once before, with Crowfeather, and vowed after to never do something so sinful to a medicine cat again. But, how could she help the hot cum starting to drip from her pussy? Truly, it was begging to get plummeted by the entire clan.

"Well" he mewed, turning to Lionblaze and Jayfeather, each loyally by his side. "We get to go first". They all smiled in excitement, dicks erected and ready to charge her. Lionblaze sprung first, grabbing her paws and flipping her so she had a soft and exposed belly. He unsheathed his claws and racked his paws against her shoulders, starting to fuck her promptly. He thrusted with quick pelvic movements, Leafpool's insides gripping him tightly. "You're pretty tight for a mother" he purred, pulsating inside his mom. Her eyes grew in horrific desperation.

"No" she whispered, as she continued to quicken his thrusts "Not my son, you can't come in me, my son" she cried softly as Jayfeather began to hump her, his penis tickling the inside of her ears. She cried out in discomfort, Firestar starting to slip under Lionblaze and licking her core.

"You're next leader!" he mewed, his pelvis still continuing to beat faster. "Get ready because I'm about to blow my load" he purred, disbursing hot cum in her pussy. "Aaaaah,yeah" he sighed, as his dick released streams of steaming liquid.

"No!" She screeched, terrified the seed of her very son was beginning to drip inside of her. Suddenly, the pace began to quicken by her ears. She tried to move her head, but the collar made it difficult to have any control as the tom cats viciously thrusted against her body. Suddenly, she was plummeted by a massive dick.

"Firestar no!" she screeched as her dad expanded inside of her. His was by far the biggest dick she had encountered. He grunted as he pushed inside and out of her, his tongue starting to lull from the overwhelming pleasure of her tightness.

"Wait for me" Jayfeather purred. "I'm going to fill up her nose" he smiled, first cumming in her ears. "Good kitty" he purred, two small streams spat from the tip of his dick. He quickly began humping her again, getting ready to burst his next load into her pink nose. She sneezed as the semen began to fill her nostrils, trickling slowly down her throat and causing her to gag.

"Just wait" Firestar whispered, nudging Jayfeather aside and whispering in her ears. She gasped, her mouth open in horror, unable to hear the words he was mouthing. "I'm going to cum in you so much, your going to expand" he smiled, make large thrusts. Her eyes wrinkled in pain as his dick throbbed against her insides.

"Oh no" she whispered to herself, as Firestar began spraying his semen into her, squirting from the edges with it's thickness. She gasped as she began to orgasm, pulsating giant breeches of semen and her own cum, spraying across the array of humping cats.

"Ahhhhh" she screamed, still orgasming as the rest of the toms came closer.

Firestar was still unloading, his dick pulsating inside her with every spray. He nudged to the rest of his clan. "You can have her" he called, bending down to cuff one of her erect nipples. He sucked on it before removing his large member from her pussy.

"I hate how you lied to me" BrambleClaw called from the group, approaching LeafPool slowly. "How did you think you could get away with this?" He screamed. "You lied to me, and my mate. You tore us apart" He rushed to Leafpool and began humping her vigorously, tears of regret swelling in her eyes. "I'm going to pound you so hard" He growled, grinding his dick against her soft belly. "You'll wish you never slept with that flea bag", he closed his eyes as he quickly came inside of her, but continued mounting her vigorously. He grabbed her shoulders, raking her flanks, and flipped her over.

 _Wait_ Leafpool thought to herself, the collar choking her. _This is wrong but it feels so good. Am I really helping the clan?_ she winced as his dick continued to pulse in her throbbing pussy, still seeping out Firestar's massive burst of cum, now mixed with Brambleclaws small load. Firestar smiled as his daughter lay there, mounted by his fellow warrior.

Firestar turned to the clan of toms. "Cats of the Clan, I invite you all to gather around Leafpool and…..use her however you'd like" he smiled, returning to Leafpool's body and nodding at the humping Brambleclaw to topple off her. He bent down and sniffed her oozing pussy before shoving his tongue far into her core.

"OWWW" she hissed.

"Shut up" Firestar whispered. "I'm preparing every hole".

Dustpelt approached beside his fellow senior warriors, Brackenfur, Cloudtail, and Graystripe.

"Now son" Graystripe nodded turning to Bumblestripe "Watch your daddy show you how it's done!" he laughed and tickled his son's nose with his tail. Bumblestripe returned the smile and blushed as his dick began to grow from the pure excitement of getting to mate.

"I'm sure our mates won't mind, it's for the clan" Cloudtail said apprehensively looking over to Dustpelt who ignored him with a shrug.

"Quiet kitty face" Dustpelt laughed and pushed Cloudtail playfully, "You'r about to get in on some prime action". He bared his teeth and walked up to Leafpool. Without a second thought, he shoved his dick far into her mouth. "OH yeah, that's right" He purred pushing in and out as Leafpool gagged. "I'm so big, aren't bitch?" he smiled and pushed harder.

Cloudtail rushed in. "I've always wanted to try this" he smiled, he snow white pelt gleaming as he pushed his member into her core. Leafpool's eyes watered as he began mounting her core, it loosely starting to bleed from its virgin flesh.

"Cloudtail" she screamed as bits of blood splattered onto his white flank. "It's too sensitive there! This isn't right", but her screams were muffled by Dustpelt's long member that forced itself into her throat.

"Shut up" he growled slowing down his pace. "And lick my tip bitch" he smirked, as she obediently lolled her tongue around its tip, small spurts of pre-cum dripping down her muzzle.

"Mind if I do?" Graystripe asked hobbling over Leafpool's belly. He proceeded to shove his swelling rod into her pussy as Cloudtail pounded vigorously beside. Leafpool let out a muffled scream but her eyes rolled back in pleasure. Cum oozed from her pussy as she started to orgasm.

"Not yet! Me next!" Bumblestripe announced forcing his small member into her ear, Foxleap taking the other side. "You take her nose Molepaw" he smiled.

Molepay shrugged, a bit disappointed to not truly lose his virginity.

The clan of cats swarmed around her exchanging turns and filling her nose, ears, core, and vagine with hot cum.

"Oh, everything's so warm" Leafpool sighed as Dustpelt blew his massive load into her mouth and removed himself from her.

"Now swallow" he growled. "And don't you dare tell Ferncloud about this" he snapped, his member, despite cumming, still throbbing and long. She sighed and continued to swallow his sweet cream. "I won't" she whispered, as Graystripe began to cum inside of her.

"Yessss" Graystripe released himself into her warmth. "It's been too long since I've gotten some of this".

Molepaw shot a small load into her nose as she sputtered, the semen draining. down the back of her throat. She sneezed and sprayed cum everywhere, choking on its gooey white sweetness.

"Here Molepaw" Spiderleg smiled as Cloudtail and Graystripe backed off. Mousewhisker and Berrynose traded places with Bumblestripe and Foxleap at her ears.

Spiderleg joyfully shoved his erect member into her core allowing Mousepaw to take her pussy. Mousepaw approached it and sniffed.

"There's so many smells" he mewed apprehensively.

"That's because so many of your fellow clan cats have used her as well" Spiderleg nodded, his dark fur turning into a large rippling pelt of vibrations. "Just do it" he huffed, getting himself off inside Leafpool's still bleeding core. Mousepaw shrugged and stuck his still growing member into her vagine. He let out a soft sigh.

"Oh my" he sighed, quickening the pace of his hips. "This is wonderful" he purred, before suddenly cumming. "EHHHH" he screamed milking the rest of his young cum into her.

"Don't worry" Spiderleg puffed. "You'll last longer next time" he continued feeling the friction of her tight core against his member, lightly wet with blood. "That's a girl" Spiderleg smiled wrapping his paws around Leafpool. "oooh yeah, you're going to make me cum", he winced and gushed into her, just as Berrynose and Mousewhisker finished rubbing themselves into her ears.

"That was great" Mousewhisker purred looking over to Berrynose. Berrynose let out a large laugh,

"Yeah, it sure was. Look at how much cum is in her ears!" he laughed. "I bet you can't even here me" He purred at her and began rubbing himself on her forehead.

"Stop that" Mousewhisker said. "Thornclaw, Toadstep, and Birchfall still haven't had any fun. You need to wait". Berrynose ignored him and continued rubbing his still erect penis across her and back into her ears. Leafpool flattened them, trying to avoid his throbbing erection.

"Oh you stop that right now" Berrynose growled and cuffed her. She relaxed her ears as he penetrated them again, lulling his tongue as he prepared to get himself off again. "Good girl" he purred, the skin tightly encased by her canal, milking him slowly.

"I like noses, I think they're cute" Birchfall announced, sticking his member through her nostril as Toadstep mimicked the other side. "She is a really great girl!" Purred Birchfall, pleasing himself intensely.

"Don't forget why she's here" Berrynose growled, unleashing his load into her ear with a grunt. "She really messed up, and now, we get to mess her up".

Leafpools belly was starting to visibly swell.

"You're not a medicine cat anymore" Firestar retorted to his daughter. "So it doesn't matter how many times we knock you up" he purred as she glanced at his penis. It was so big and pleasureful.

"Your…" she started to say, barely able to hear Firestar. "Your cock…was so good" she exhaled, cum draining from every hole. "I want all your babies" she purred, faced with a distressing set of emotions. Guilt? Perhaps, but the warmth was overwhelming and the pleasure was dire.

"Ok, ok, my turn" Thornclaw approached. "Wait" he said, turning to the rest of the toms. "Let's make her pleasure herself and we'll shower her in our seed" he purred, already beginning to stroke his member. The rest nodded in excited agreement.

All the toms gathered around her with a series of excited purrs and meows, and began stroking their dicks around her.

"Go on ahead" Thornclaw nodded, delivering a piercing gaze to the confused Leafpool.

"I don't think she can hear you with all the cum in her ears" Spiderleg pointed out. Thornclaw nodded and dropped his member, approached Leafpool, and jerked her paw down to her own pussy. He began forcing her to rub as she let out a soft moan of pleasure. "Good" he purred and backed away, allowing all the toms to circle in and pleasure themselves around her.

Leafpool rubbed herself in pleasure as showers of cum started streaming onto her pelt. The gasps of relieved toms could be heard around her as more cum began to shower. Milky white dripped from every corner of her body. She sighed, a hot and steaming mess.

"Wait" Jayfeather called, as he and Lionblaze disappeared into the brambles. After a brief moment they returned, dragging in a quarreling orange body.

"Let me go!" she screamed as they pinned her beside Leafpool.

"Sister!" Leafpool screeched, sensing Squirrelflights struggling body beside her. "Don't worry" she purred softly. "It feels really good".

Squirrelflight hissed and started down Brambleclaw. "I can't believe you're letting this happen" she growled. "And father!"

"Shut up, "Mother"" Lionblaze glared, suddenly shoving his swollen member straight into her pussy. Squirrelflight let out a screech.

"Stop" she cried. "It's too big". Lionblaze ignored her calls and began using her body to pleasure himself.

"That's right" he purred. "Good kitty". He entered and exited her quickly, feeling the skin of his dick rub into the tight caves of her wetting pussy. "You can't pretend you don't like it, you filthy dirty liar" he said. "You're so naughty, your getting so wet from your nephews big dick. You like that kitty?" He continued, milking himself into her vagina. "Ohhh" he sighed in relief. "That's a good load you just took from me" he purred. "Maybe I'll knock you up myself, unlike your pretty good boy was able to". Lionblaze snorted. Typically he didn't have this much anger, but it had been moon since he mated and he missed Heathertail dearly. He retracted himself from Squirrelflight and Jayfeather bounced to push himself into her core.

Jayfeather was silent, but purred in delight the entire time as he made love to her tightened core. Although he didn't think he could cum again yet, Squirrelflight's body began to tense in heated orgasm. "You were always my favorite" she whispered, her body clenching and vibrating around his dick.

"You really like anal, don't you?" Jayfeather smiled, suddenly bursting his cum into her ass. "Good, me too" he affirmed. "Don't think this will be the last time either" he nodded and they left Squirrelflights body, drooling from the overwhelming sense of her heated climax. "Wait, I have a bit more" he purred, waltzing over to Leafpool and grabbing his member. He milked himself into Leafpool's eyes and Lionblaze leaned down and licked Leafpool's bleeding core.

Leafpool exhaled slowly.

"Hey, Jay" Lionblaze pipped up. "It looks like she's got a tooth or two missing. I think Dustpelt was a little too hard on her" he frowned, looking over to the tom who was cleaning his member with long vigorous licks.

"Don't blame me" he shrugged. "She broke the warrior code. It felt so good though, you can't blame me. I had to just keep pushing".

Lionblaze returned the shrug as Firestar approached Leafpool. He bent down to her and whispered in her ear, "You can go, but not until you suck every one of us" he purred as she blindly pawed for his member, soon making contact with the massive bouncing rod. She bent herself down and began to take his dick into her mouth, deep throating it to the back. She gagged and a bit of blood spit up.

"Good girl" Firestar purred as she went up and down from his member, taking him all the way to the back of her throat then retracting to softly lick just the tip. She fluttered her tongue around the massive tip and felt herself getting wet. Suddenly, a bit of cum started to stream from it and Firestar exhaled in pleasure.

"Sorry baby, you milked me good today, this is all I go" he purred lifting himself off Leafpool. "Now go suck your clan mates".

He pushed her into the center as all the toms circled her again. She vigorously went from tom to tom, deep throating them and encasing their swollen member in her mouth. After the last Tom, Molepaw, her belly was so full of cum she looked pregnant. Her core was still bleeding lightly and the missing teeth radiated signals of pain.

"You're really full" Thornclaw smiled, slapping Leafpool on the back. His eyes darted over to Squirrelflight, sleeping heavily from her massive orgasm.

"Until next time" Dustpelt winked, as the toms dispersed the center of camp. Leafpool lay, still chain to the post with cum draining out of every orifice.

 _Oh Starclan_ she thought to herself softly. _If this is punishment, then damn me to the Dark Forest, because I know I want more._


	3. Bluestar x Fireheart

Fireheart x Bluestar

Fetishes: Love, age gap, and cum.

"Come in" Bluster called cooly, the small glimmers of moonlight dancing in her glass-like orbs.

"I've come, just as you've asked me to" whispered a tom. A sleek fiery ginger pelt came into view from behind the lichen. Quietly, stepped inside as the aroma of Bluestar's pelt danced around his nostrils.

Upon entrance, his eyes immediately locked with hers. Embarrassment flushed over his cheekbones as an electric current rippled through to atmosphere, tension freezing the frame then breaking into a million conflicted pieces.

"Congratulations today"

"You chose me- isn't that a congratulations enough?" Fireheart whispered, a newly declared deputy. Though he was appreciative of the role, it was difficult to focus on the silver lining of recent events. Still, so many things weighed heavy on them, thick storm clouds shouldering their horizon.

"I…." Fireheart started uneasily. "Truly Bluestar, I'm scared." he confided.

Bluestar blinked slowly and gazed into him.

"So much is happening so fast", Fireheart continued. "I'm so honored to be selected deputy but one second Tigerclaw wa-"

"Stop" Bluestar interrupted abruptly. "You saved my life. That is evidence enough."

Fireheart's jaw remained open. He began to protest but was silenced but the piercing gaze of Bluestar. Slowly, she rose and approached him.

Discomfort creeped through his pelt. Bluestar continued to walk closer to him. Instinctually, he retreated. He could always feel her in his whiskers as she guided him from the mouth of the cave. Suddenly, his back hit the side of the cave.

"oof" he mewed awkwardly. Pink slowly flushed his face.

"Don't think about anything" she whispered in his ear. "Just now".

Suddenly a warm sensation could be felt. Bluestar's mouth slowly encased the unsheathed rod of his penis. Fireheart swallowed awkwardly as he gazed down. Bluestar retreated slowly as Fireheart extended inside of her. A warm twirling sensation encased itself tightly around his rod and rolled onto the tip.

"Ha…" he began to laugh awkwardly as he watched the tip of it bounce, pulsating from the rushes of blood.

"You like this, don't you?" Bluestar smiled, speaking in a soft quiet tone. She looked up at him from her crouching position. Fireheart continued to blush.

"I like…you, Bluestar" he stammered awkwardly.

"I thought you like Sandstorm" she frowned, stopping her licking motions. "Or Spottedleaf".

"No" Fireheart shook his head in dismay. "Spottedleaf was a medicine cat and….Sandstorm" he continued, "she's nothing like you. She's so ordinary in comparison". He stopped, ashamed by his words that so closely resembled queen's gossip.

"Come here" Bluestar mewed, flicking the tip of his nose with her grey tail. She twitched it playfully. Bluestar led Fireheart to the back of her cave and began to crouch.

"What are you doing?" Fireheart asked awkwardly.

"Oh child!" she murmured deeply with a chuckle, raising her haunches high up into the air.

"Doesn't this stir something in you?"

Fireheart gulped again and approached her slowly. A unique smell wafted into his senses. It was new, one he had only remember smelling from Spottedleaf. It was warm and creamy, like a mothers milk. But heated and lustful, like the smell of fresh kill.

"Oh…." he groaned softly to himself subconsciously. He approached her and lifted himself onto her, unaware of the motions but led but instinct.

"That's right Fireheart, good" she smiled and coached him softly. "I know this is your first time".

Fireheart was too embarrassed to talk as his member grew and he began to rub it beside her flank. He groaned in pleasure and began to purr softly.

"No, not there" Bluestar said.

"What?" Fireheart replied.

She lifted her haunches up a few inches and felt the tip of his dick against her core.

"Yes" she purred, wet with excitement, as she back into his member. The very tip pushed into the mouth of her core slowly.

Fireheart's eyes widened as overwhelming senses of pleasure surprised him. Without thinking, he pushed himself inside of her as she moaned in surprise.

"Wow, I knew you'd get it" she smiled as he began to vigorously hump her. He placed his paws around her neck, claws sheathed, and pushed himself inside and out of her pussy, a smacking sound resonated within the cave.

"Oh, you're so good" she purred as she panted heavily. "Don't stop now"

He slammed himself into her with a sigh of relief, his tongue starting to drop slowly from the overwhelming sense that tingled through his dick. It felt so tight and sensitive. Bluestar's hole was so warm and encasing. It hugged his penis closely and grasped it between the soft walls lubricated with her dripping wetness.

Bluestar scooted her ass to rhythmically push at his every thrust. She took him deep insider her, both of them moaning at each interval.

"Oh Fireheart" she moaned as he tickled her g-spot with the tip of his penis. "You're so good at this". Fireheart grunted as he began to climax.

Bluestar turned to look into his deep green eyes. They were beginning to roll her pleasure. She felt shivers cascading through her body as her muscles clenched.

"Oh Fireheart, I'm climaxing" she cried. He continued to grunt with effort, milking his penis inside of her.

Bluestar groaned loudly, echoing through the cave. Her insides exploded in ecstasy. Her vagine pulsated tighter, her legs trembled, and she exhaled a long and excited moan.

"Ooh Fireheart" she cried as he blew a massive load inside of her body. One, two, three thrusts and he milked himself into her, streams of hot cum pouring into her fertile pussy.

Fireheart sighed and removed himself from her slowly.

"Wow Bluestar" he purred naively, beginning to clean her cum from his pelt. "This tastes good" he giggled. She smiled and nudged him.

"What now?" he asked, a youthful skip to his tone.

"Now I'll have your babies" she smiled, purring against his flank.


End file.
